


Playing with your food

by SneezleMouseWrites



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, Predator/Prey, cuddling for warmth, fly ciel, seb has spider chest floof, spider and fly au, spider sebastian, they are humanoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezleMouseWrites/pseuds/SneezleMouseWrites
Summary: Ciel gets caught in a spider's webA spider and fly au inspired by the dynamic of some OCs of mine that I decided to turn into a sebaciel concept. This is the second fic I've ever written and I'm nervous about posting it but I hope you like it if you read!Also obviously I would not condone anything like this IRL! Not that humanoid spiders and flies exist IRL... at least, I hope not. That would be terrifying.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Playing with your food

Ciel's eyelids fluttered open. Something wasn't right.

The air was cold and his surroundings filled him with an uncomfortable sense of unfamiliarity. He tried to recall what had happened before he fell asleep.

It didn't take long for him to realize that he couldn't move his body. He tilted his head down to see that his clothes were torn to shreds and his limbs were entangled in silky white webbing. Now he knew. Every fly knew that one day they might meet their end in a situation like this. 

He was stupid. 

_ So  _ fucking stupid. 

How had he, Ciel Phantomhive, gotten himself caught in a SPIDER'S web? LORD Ciel Phantomhive. He was IMPORTANT (he was selfish) He had POTENTIAL and ASPIRATIONS, (He wasn't special) He wasn't just your average fly that buzzes around like a fool just to die and become an arachnid's dinner. (He was)

He thrashed helplessly, trying to flitter his wings and rip the strings of web, even though he knew that it was hopeless. Webs were meant to catch flies like him. Flies like him were _weak_. Although he would never want to admit such a thing about himself.

He huffed, more angry at himself than scared about his situation, that was, until he heard a deep melodic humming coming from his left. He shivered. The sound was almost like purring, it filled his body with warmth and vibration. The humming stopped and turned into a chuckle. 

"Are you cold?" The Spider asked with faux concern. His voice was deceivingly comforting.

"yes," Ciel saw no point in lying. In fact, he hadn't realized just HOW cold he was because he was so distracted. His fingers felt numb and he ached all over. He was starting to hope this could be over with quickly.

"Don't worry, you'll be warm soon," cooed the spider behind muffled laughter.

Ciel did not like the sound of that.

The boy braved himself and turned his head to get a look at his captor, and what he saw was beyond what he had ever expected.

This spider was BIG.  _ Very _ big. He was dressed in all black, what appeared to be a tailcoat. Rather fancy for such a freakish thing, Ciel thought. The spider had inky black taloned hands, his multiple long arms stretched out to his sides, except for the middle ones, which were laid across his chest in a relaxed manner, his thumbs twiddling as he continued to hum his haunting tune. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed. He lay back against his web so casually. He looked quite content. Perhaps because he knew his dinner was sorted.

Now that Ciel was looking at his face... his  _ face _ ... his features were quite defined. Ciel gulped. It was undeniable... this spider was HANDSOME. The arachnid man's wispy black hair fell gently across his face. Ciel wondered if it felt silky, like the webs around his wrists and ankles.

The man seemed to sense Ciel's gaze on him and opened his eyes to glance sideways at the fly.

Ciel shivered. Was it the cold? The spider's eyes were a piercing crimson red. They screamed danger, but Ciel was captivated by them. He struggled to look away. He struggled.

"what's your name?" The spider asked with a smile. 

Ciel was surprised at the question. Was it usual for a predator to care about the name of their prey? It made no difference.

"Ciel," He admitted begrudgingly, finally breaking eye contact with his captor.

"How bland," remarked the spider. "But it fits you. It matches your dull blue eyes. Flies are ever so boring" He sighed "I would much rather eat something  _ prettier _ ."

Ciel felt insulted. Very. He had always prided himself on his appearance. Flies may not be known for their beauty, but Ciel made up for it by dressing well and taking care of his hair. At least that's what he told himself.

"How dare you talk to me in this manner! Don't you know I'm an EARL?"

The spider was quiet for a second, before bursting into laughter.

"An Earl? You are a FLY. It makes no difference to me. You clearly think so highly of yourself, yet you are just like every other fly I've caught in my web. Exceptionally  _ ordinary _ ."

"And what's your name?" interrupted Ciel "I bet it's  _ ugly _ just like you!" Ciel lied. He would never admit he found a spider attractive.

"I call myself Sebastian, if you must know. Although, Spider's do not care much for such silly personal things"

"That's because spiders are lonely and heartless creatures. Of course you don't care about names when you spend your life alone," If this spider was going to insult Ciel then he would return the favour.

Sebastian furrowed his brow and pouted his lips, faking a hurt expression.

"I'm not heartless,"

Suddenly, Ciel felt talons grasp around his waist and wrists, effortlessly slicing away the webs that held him in place (slightly grazing his skin in the process) and plucking him free.The spider pulled Ciel close towards his body, pushing the boy's head against his chest. Ciel could hear Sebastian's thumping heartbeat. It had the same purring melody as the spider's humming.

"See, I very much have a heart!" Smirked Sebastian.

Ciel would have made a witty comeback, but the sudden warmth of Sebastian's body heat against him was relieving, it soothed the biting cold that coursed through the boy, just a little. And he wanted more of it. He wanted to be enveloped in warmth. 

The spider was surprised when he felt the boy's slender arms wrap around his torso, tiny fingers curling into the fabric of his clothes and tiny face nuzzling into his chest. The boy's legs similarly curled around Sebastian. He was trying to get as close as possible, all sense of shame overcome with the desperation for relief. 

Ciel was breathing heavily. Almost hypnotized by the spider's heartbeat. He took in the scent of Sebastian's clothes. They smelled clean, perhaps a hint of chocolate, perhaps a hint of smoke, Ciel couldn't really tell. He couldn't concentrate. The fleeting thoughts of his impending death were distracting him, but his wings were still tangled in sticky webbing, so trying to escape would be pointless. He would just focus on the warmth.

"My my, you really are cold," said the spider, wrapping four of his arms around the tiny boy, who seemed to approve of this action.

Ciel started pulling at the buttons on Sebastian's waistcoat, he could feel the warmth radiating from underneath it, and wanted to get closer. Closer.

"Hey now, I'll be cold too if you do that, little fly." 

but Ciel wasn't listening. With a little more effort, he popped open Sebastian's shirt and was greeted with the monster's fuzzy chest. 

"warmth," he whispered as he pushed his face into the fluff.

Sebastian looked down at his food and licked his lips. How quickly the fly had gone from insulting him to snuggling against him like a baby. Sebastian pushed his face against the top of the boy's head, sniffing his hair deeply. His appetite was growing. 

"That's right, sweet boy. Warm yourself up for me," Sebastian whispered into the boy's scalp "you seem so much tastier now that you've stopped acting tough. That's right, you can show me your vulnerable side, how you really feel."

"Your lips are so warm" spoke the boy, opening his eyes to look up at Sebastian's face as the spider pulled away from his head. Without thinking, he lifted his hand and brushed his forefinger and thumb across the spider's plump lips, parting them slightly to feel one of the sharp white fangs that lay behind. 

The embarrassment of his rash actions finally caught up with him and his cheeks flushed red. He averted his gaze from Sebastian and pulled his hand away. He noticed he had pricked his finger, but he didn't really care.

"How KIND of you!" purred the spider humorously "giving me a taster before the main meal."

The spider swept his tongue across his fangs, savouring the slight flavour of the boy's blood.

"Tsk, I didn't mean to" Ciel was growing redder and redder "I just wanted to know how they feel."

"Would you like to know how they taste too?" teased the spider with a smirk.

Ciel didn't get a chance to answer. The black talons gripping onto his waist pulled him up towards the Spider's face and before he knew it Sebastian's lips were pressed against his.

_ Warmth. _

Sebastian's lips were so soft and warm, Ciel couldn't help but lean into it. He flung his arms around the spider's neck. That soft black hair he had admired earlier was now brushing his cheek. It WAS silky, and so much softer than the webs that had restrained him. Sebastian lifted his face slightly to adjust the angle of their kiss. Against his better judgement. Ciel circled his tongue around one of the predator's pointy fangs

Sebastian instinctively nipped, drawing blood from the boy's tongue

"OUCH!" squealed Ciel into the spider's mouth. Sebastian was lapping at the blood, mingling their tongues together and sucking slightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm hungry." 

Sebastian didn't seem sorry, Ciel thought.

He decided to ignore the pain and lean back into the kiss. He was going to die soon, and if his last moments were going to consist of locking lips with a strangely sexy spider, he was going to make the most of it.

After a few more minutes of making out, Ciel felt sleepy. He was warm now and his thoughts were clearer. He started to consider ways he could escape. If he fell from this height it wouldn't end well, with his wings tangled in webs he couldn't fly. He knew that the spider was far stronger than he. Perhaps he could attempt to choke it or gouge out its eyes? But those sharp talons could rip him to shreds if he dared try. But if he didn't try, that would be giving up. That would be  _ weak _ . And Ciel didn't want to admit that he was weak.

Ciel began to cry. He was weak. He was weak and he was going to die.

"I want to go home," he sobbed. "I don't want to be eaten." He rubbed his eyes with his small fists.

Sebastian rubbed his claws up and down the boy's back.

"Shhh, don't cry little one," whispered Sebastian

Ciel felt a talon gently brush a tear away from his cheek.

"Isn't it a pity," the spider spoke gently "If you were a beautiful butterfly, perhaps someone would feel sorry for you, and cut you free from my webs, not wanting something so beautiful to be lost. But you are just a fly. Nobody saves a fly from a spider's web."

Ciel was listening, but he said nothing. He sniffled.

"This is how it's meant to be, this is nature. I've treated you far more kindly than I do most of my prey. Sometimes, I like to tear off their wings, or snap their limbs and drink away the sound of their screams, but I've been nothing but gentle with you."

Funnily enough, this did not comfort Ciel much. He cried louder.

"Please Sebastian," he continued through sniffles "If I'm just an ordinary fly you can find another. There will be plenty more. Just this once. Let me go home.  _ Pleeeease _ ."

Sebastian leaned down and placed his lips on the boy's neck. He bared his fangs and bit down, puncturing the skin effortlessly.

Ciel's cry of pain mingled with his sobbing. He felt taloned fingers curl around his own and grasp his hand with a gentle squeeze.

Sebastian retracted his fangs and placed a gentle kiss on top of the mark he had just made before moving away.

He cupped Ciel's face with two of his claws and gave him a bright smile. The first smile that seemed genuine and kind.

Before Ciel could speak, his tiredness overcame him and everything went dark.

Ciel woke up. He didn't expect to, but he did. He was  _ warm _ . He could hear that it was raining, but he felt dry. For a second he wondered if he had woken up inside the spider's stomach. He panicked and wiggled around.

He could feel some sort of fabric above him. He moved his hands and felt... fluff. It dawned on him that he was tucked snugly inside Sebastian's shirt. He felt the slow rising and lowering of the spider's chest. That rhythmic heartbeat reaching his ears once again. 

_ Warmth. _

He poked his face out of the collar of the shirt, he could see Sebastian's head lolled to the side, fast asleep. They were lying down together, curled up in a hammock of webs. 

Ciel felt calm. 

Had the spider decided not to eat him? To keep him warm and safe from the rain until he woke up? Or was he just saving his food for later? Ciel wasn't sure, but his wings were no longer tangled in webs. 

If he wanted, he could fly away. But instead, he snuggled back down under Sebastian's shirt, curling his fingers into the fluff. He felt a hand rest on his back through the fabric, and heard a gentle purring hum from the sleeping spider.

He soon fell asleep again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope to write more fics soon!


End file.
